


At Sunnydale High

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [42]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathrooms, Canonical Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Episode: s02e20: Go Fish, Episode: s03e03 Faith Hope & Trick, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Episode: s03e16 Doppelgangland, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gossip, Grades, Gymnastics, Gyms, High School, Locker Room, Martial Arts, Minor Canonical Character(s), Reading, Report Cards, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yami attends Sunnydale High with Buffy and her friends, and also helps them out in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Sunnydale High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s the first chapter of my second Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh ficlet series, which I’ve given the title of ‛At Sunnydale High’. I hope you’ll like them as much as I have writing them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

At Sunnydale High

_“Something weird is going on. Isn’t that our school motto?”_  
**~Alexander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: 2x19; I Only Have Eyes for You)**

“OK, Yami, what gives?” asked Alexander “Xander” Harris as he walked side by side with Atem ‛Yami’ Moto down the hallway of Sunnydale High School. “What is it that you want to tell me?”

In reply, Yami simply turned to Xander and said, “Well, take a look for yourself, Alexander.”

The look of puzzlement on Xander’s face soon turned to surprise and then a grin as he discovered the reason why Yami had something to show him. 

It was Yami’s report card — and it was all As and Bs. Very impressive, in Xander’s opinion. 

“Awesome, Yami. I had no idea that you’re quite the student, too,” Xander remarked as he handed Yami’s report card back to him.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Yami replied with a grin of his own. “But, however, I really want to show Buffy and Willow something I’m really good at. You know, just to, as you mortals often put it, ‛knock their socks off’.”

Xander smiled his trademark grin. “Really, Yami? That sounds kind of cool.”

Yami nodded. “I agree, Xander. I agree.” 

The two friends then turned and headed down the hallway, their discussion changing to the book Yami was reading, which had the title of “100 Most Infamous Criminals” and was written by Jo Durden Smith.

In Yami’s mind, it was a great book to read. And, having something of a fascination with history, he also learned a lot about what people were like back then — and not just in the United States, but in other countries as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Legends of Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami shows off his knowledge for Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson and the Wells brothers, Tucker and Andrew, and then shows the bullies what he’s made of...

Legends of Ireland

This wasn’t happening. It **couldn’t** be happening. But it was.

Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson and the two Wells brothers — Andrew and Tucker — were standing in the library watching none other than Atem ‛Yami’ Moto floating in mid-air (along with some books on Irish legends). One book was open in Yami’s hands, while the others were closed.

“Yami?” said the unmistakable voice that happened to belong to Tucker. “What, exactly, are you up to now?” 

Yami looked up at him and smiled. “What do you think, Tucker?” he said before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. Instantly, the books that had been floating around Yami now landed neatly in a stack on the table he was floating above. He then flew over to the group of shocked boys. 

“That was really awesome” was all Warren could think of to say. “I’ve never seen such a thing like that before — well, except in my dreams, of course.” 

Andrew then spoke up. “Yami, dude,” he said, “you’ve got to show us how to do that some time.”

Yami turned to Andrew as though seeing him for the first time.

“I think I will when I get the chance,” he replied. 

His voice, the boys knew, was baritone; if the stories were true, that voice was also said to be two things: dark and alluring. Even the vampires Warren had seen get into a fight with Yami while he was on patrol one night could’ve testified to that. They never had heard such a voice like that before. 

As Yami landed quietly on the library floor, he locked eyes with every one of the four boys.

“Warren, Jonathan, Tucker, Andrew,” he said while looking straight into their eyes, as though he was reading their auras or their souls, “it’s a good thing you came when you did.” 

“Thanks, Yami,” Jonathan nodded as the four boys took their seats around the table Yami had been floating above. “It’s good we came here as well.”

Tucker and Warren nodded in agreement.

Then Yami got to the point. “Guys,” he said, once again locking their gazes with his own crimson one, “have you ever... had a fascination with history?” He paused. “Especially serial killers from long ago?”

The Wells brothers blinked and then looked at each other, as did Jonathan and Warren. Then Jonathan spoke up.

“As a matter of fact, I have,” he said. His voice, usually full of fear and stuttering, was now strong and full of conviction. Yami gave him a smile, while Warren, Andrew and Tucker looked at him in surprise. Luckily, they knew that whatever Jonathan had to say, it was very important — so they knew it was best to hear every word.

“The scars that were left. The blood that was shed. The way these people would do anything for money — even kill for it... it really made me think.” 

Jonathan’s words really cut through the silence as though he had pulled out a switchblade or a sword, or an ax, even. Yami, of course, was impressed; he knew that Jonathan had something special in him.

The next day, Warren came to the library looking for a book on Celtic inspirations. For some reason, Irish mythology fascinated him. He thought it was time that he started thinking about something other than science fiction, Star Wars, James Bond and other things that the other students — particularly the jocks — would label as “geek” activities.

A sudden movement caught his eye, and he saw Yami floating through the air as though he was a merman and the air was water.

“You called, Warren?” 

Even Yami’s baritone voice was something to write fanfics about, as Andrew would put it sometimes. It was as though all the inspiration and ideas would come from Yami himself.

Maybe they did, or maybe they came from someplace else. Warren wasn’t sure which, however.

But for now, though, as Yami tossed him a book titled “The Book of Celtic Verse”, Warren brushed those thoughts in the back of his mind, and decided to focus on the topic of the mysteries of Ireland, as well as the mythology that could inspire a writer to get past his or her writer’s block and cook up more stories. When he caught the book and opened it, his eyes began to scan the text from long ago. Warren felt his mind began to open up and expand with knowledge, just as a flower would open its petals to the sunlight at the right moment and bloom with beauty.

To the Wells brothers, Yami was a mentor... someone who saw past what the other students saw — their “nerdy” and “geeky” exteriors, and instead saw the potential for the great students they were destined to become. For Yami sure knew how to keep the bullies at bay, as Andrew and Tucker knew all too well. They had seen how their tormentors would often stop upon locking eyes with Yami before stopping their bullying those who were smaller and/or weaker than them and then taking off in the opposite direction.

As Warren, Tucker, Jonathan and Andrew saw more than once, there was something about Yami that was intimidating, even to the worst kids at Sunnydale High. No one messed with him — not even the swim team, Roy Dukeshire or Guy Matthews. 

They knew that for sure. Tucker had once saw how Yami challenged one member of the swim team to a battle in the gym. While Gage Petronzi, Sean Dwyer, Dodd McAlvy and Cameron Walker watched with shocked looks on their faces, Yami showed off his martial arts skills — which had developed quite rapidly over the summer — before finally knocking the swim team member onto his back with a well-placed whirligig kick.

Tucker had turned away and laughed quietly to himself. Yami sure knew how to handle bullies — that was true.

Cameron, Gage, Dodd and Sean turned and looked at each other, the shocked looks still on their faces. Then Cameron spoke up.

“I’m definitely not going to take a crack at him when it comes to a battle,” he said, motioning to Yami with a slight toss of his head.

“Me neither,” remarked Sean. Even Dodd shook his head as though in agreement with what his fellow swim team members had said.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said. “Besides, the way I’ve heard it, if a bully messes with Yami, they pay the consequences and get into big trouble.”

“Yeah,” Cameron remarked. “I mean, look at the way he dresses.”

As if on cue, Dodd and Sean turned back to look at Yami. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt covered by a grey coat. Black pants seemed to go on and on over his legs. On his feet were dark azure boots with what seemed to be diamond studs around the edges.

“He sure is a looker,” remarked Sean.

“I agree,” Gage spoke up for the first time. “Classy, too. He sure isn’t one of those male prostitutes that I’ve heard about, either.”

“Who says I’m a male prostitute?” the familiar baritone voice said. Gage, Sean, Dodd and Cameron immediately flinched as their eyes returned to Yami. 

He was smirking at the four swim team members, having heard the whole conversation between them. And he knew that he was the topic of their discussion. 

“How did he know?” Gage whispered to Cameron. Cameron simply shrugged.

“Don’t ask me,” he replied.

Deep down, Yami liked being the center of attention, as well as the topic of discussions between the male students and the female students at Sunnydale High. For him, it was a contest of sorts.

Whether it was in the locker rooms or written on the stalls in the bathrooms, Yami knew he was the subject of talk among the students.

And that would usually make even the bullies wonder. But they would only do so in private; in school, although they picked on their victim of the day, their hearts weren’t in it.

And somehow they felt Yami was the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Hold Onto the Wings of the Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami takes on Kakistos in a battle, wins and tells Faith, Buffy and Joyce about it. Then, he casts a spell on Willow’s vampire self and Mr. Trick....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of At Sunnydale High, which I hope all of you are liking so far. :) And this one’s dedicated to my friend and fellow crossover writer Harry2 (aka Harry from Twisting the Hellmouth), which is mostly because we both like crossovers with Yu-Gi-Oh and Buffy, of course.
> 
> The title for this chapter came from the lyrics to the song Hero by Nickelback (which I sometimes get ideas from whenever I listen to it).

Hold Onto the Wings of the Eagles

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_  
_I am so high, I can hear heaven_  
_Oh but heaven, no heaven don’t hear me_

_And they say that a hero can save us_  
_I’m not gonna stand here and wait_  
_I’ll hold on to the wings of the eagles_  
_Watch as we all fly away_  
~Nickelback, **Hero**

Slowly turning around, Kakistos couldn’t believe who it was that he was seeing.

There he stood — none other than Yami Yugi himself.

“Hello, Kakistos,” Yami grinned. His tone was all calm and casual, as though meeting an old friend. “I take it that your right-hand man, Mr. Trick, has left you by yourself,” he added after a moment.

At this point, Kakistos could only nod. “As a matter of fact, he did. He usually was the modern-day vampire.”

To his surprise, Yami’s smile grew a little bit. “Good. At least he can help me out,” Yami replied.

Kakistos felt a pang of fear shoot through him when his eyes fell upon the Millennium Symbol, which had chosen that very moment to appear on Yami’s forehead.

“Sorry, Kakistos,” Yami shrugged, “but it looks like you will need some magic powers that are bigger than my own in order to try to kill me, anyway.”

With that, Yami then sent Kakistos to the Shadow Realm.

“Well,” said Yami, brushing some imaginary dust off his blue coat sleeves with an exaggerated gesture of annoyance, “that’s one vampire that the world, and Faith Lehane, will never have to worry about... ever again.”

He then backflipped a few feet away from where the vampire had fallen and then took off running at a fast pace to where Faith was staying with Buffy and her mother Joyce.

* * *

“Bravo, Yami. Bravo!” said Faith while simultaneously bursting into applause (as though Yami was on a stage and reciting his favorite lines from a play by William Shakespeare, while she was in the audience listening to his every word). “I always knew you had it in you.” She grinned while giving Yami a thumbs-up. “I’m impressed.”

Even Joyce and Buffy were feeling the exact same way.

“Very awesome, Yami,” Buffy smiled.

“Well done, Yami. I’m very proud of you,” Joyce nodded.

Bowing deeply, Yami replied, “Thanks, Faith, Buffy, Joyce. It took a lot of courage for me, but I was able to do it.”

Yami then took up the role of counselor for Faith, and suggested to her that if she needed someone to talk to about anything that worried her, then he would be that person. Faith thanked him, saying that she really did want to ask for help, and that it sure would help a lot if she told him about her trust issues. Having read a lot of books about psychology and people who had issues similar to Faith’s, Yami nodded in agreement.

As for Willow’s Wishverse self, Yami got all of the Scooby Gang together in the Sunnydale High library, where he fixed Willow’s vampire twin with a piercing glare (which Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Faith knew about from having seen him use it on Principal Snyder more than once).

Then, as the Scooby Gang looked on with anticipation, Yami held out his palm and then hissed an incantation for a spell. Only this spell was quite different from the gypsy curse that reunited Angel with his soul, as Yami explained to Giles later. When it was used on a vampire, the vampire was not only given their soul back, but whoever had the spell cast upon them would be transformed into a different kind of vampire.

“For one thing,” Yami added, “the vampire doesn’t have the game face anymore, but he or she still has fangs. Then, there is the eye color; it’s not yellow anymore. Instead, their eyes glow with their natural color.”

Willow and her Wishverse self looked at each other; Willow saw the look of regret and sadness on her vampire twin’s face.

“Forgive me, my human twin?” said Vampire Willow as she pulled her other self into a hug.

Willow looked startled at first, but then smiled and hugged her back as she replied, “Of course I forgive you. After all, it was the demon that was doing all those horrible things, not you.”

Vampire Willow nodded, knowing that her human twin was very accurate about that.

As for Mr. Trick, Yami cast that very spell on him, and when Mr. Trick found out what was going on, he made up his mind to atone for the evil acts he had done by helping Yami out when Yami needed it. And that was a suggestion that Yami took a liking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. Drive By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O’Toole and his gang encounter Yami Yugi one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here’s the next chapter of At Sunnydale High. I was listening to the song Drive By, which is from the 2012 album California 37 by the band Train. While I listened to it, I thought of the character Jack O’Toole (played very brilliantly by Channon Roe) from the Season 3 episode The Zeppo, and it was then that I got to wondering about an AU set after the episode — basically, what would’ve happened one night if Jack and his gang encountered Yami Yugi?
> 
> Well, as a result, I cooked this up. Hope you like it... :)

Drive By

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I’ll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me,_  
_everything is groovy_  
_They don’t like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I’ll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
~Train, **Drive By**

This was not going to be a typical night in Sunnydale. A typical night in Sunnydale was said to be quite unique, and not easy for someone to put into words, either.

As they stood there in the alley, the eyes of psychopathic Sunnydale High student Jack O’Toole and his boys wore a look that was half confusion and half surprise.

There was a shadow stirring in the fog. At first, they weren’t sure who it was. But then the shadow began to take the shape of a young man as it began to coalesce – gathering substance as it walked (or rather, glided) out of the tranquil blanket of mist.

At first they thought it was either Xander Harris or a trick of the light being played on them. But when Jack and the others narrowed their eyes, they soon came to the realization that their initial hunch was wrong — dead wrong, to be precise.

For one thing, the eyes and the hair were a lot different from Xander’s. While Xander had dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair, the eyes of the stranger walking over to them were crimson in color, and the hair was a triumvirate of red, yellow and black, as well as styled in the shape of either spikes or lightning bolts. There was no mistake about it — the guy walking over to them wasn’t Xander Harris, who Jack remembered from school earlier in the day.

This was, they knew, someone else altogether.

Another reason for that happened to be the clothes the guy had on his person. Besides being different, as well as creatively unique (in the mystery guy’s view, of course), they consisted of a black non-sleeved shirt covered by a blue jacket and matching azure pants that seemed to go on and on over his legs. Finally, there were the black, bootlike shoes with diamond-like studs that adorned his feet.

If there was one thing Jack and his gang had to admit, it was that this guy had style and good taste in clothes.

But the very thing that topped it all off and caught Jack and the other members of his gang totally off-guard at the same time was the look on the guy’s face. It was a true smile, a smile that spoke of confidence and assurance — in other words, Jack had to admit, very much different from the goofy grin that seemed to be one of Xander’s trademarks, too.

“Jack O’Toole.”

Even though it was only his name being spoken, Jack was still in a state of surprise. Mentally, however, he was puzzled. He just couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. It just wasn’t possible — not one bit. For one thing, there were a lot of things in Sunnydale, but this guy...

Well, he couldn’t put it into words just like that, however. He just couldn’t.

This guy, Yami Yugi, was the student of mystery? He was the one about whom his fellow students were orally spreading gossip and writing things on the walls of the boys’ and girls’ bathrooms and locker rooms, as well as often going into spasms of shyness whenever he made an appearance? He was the one who was the subject of rumors?

Hmm. Maybe that explained a lot — or seemed to. He wasn’t sure which one of those two options was true, though.

Finally, Jack found his tongue. “Yami Yugi?”

Yami nodded as though to tell him that he was correct. Apparently, in Yami’s mind, this mortal-turned-zombie not only knew who he was, but also seemed to be smarter than most people gave him credit for. He then replied, “I take it, of course, that my friend Alexander Harris — who prefers to be called Xander for his own reasons — has informed me about you... all about you. I had a hunch that you would be here tonight, and it seems that my hunch was right.”

Jack blinked as he listened to Yami’s words. He knew that somehow, deep down inside, Yami was right. Exactly how he knew was one thing even he didn’t know to say. Maybe it was kind of a secret, and a big one at that.

Before he could think of a reply, Yami spoke again. Jack knew he’d better hear every word; it seemed important.

“You, Jack O’Toole, are a student at Sunnydale High School, but you’re also a psychopath. That makes me wonder — how did you become the psychopath you are now?”

Jack was caught off guard at hearing the question. But before he could think of what to say, Yami narrowed his eyes.

“Were you born innocent and with a soul that you eventually lost to the darkness?” Yami queried. “Or did you sell your soul for something that is desired by almost everyone else, such as money?” He shook his head. “To be honest, I don’t really know — and of course at the moment, I don’t want to find out, either.”

And Jack knew it would be no good to argue.

Briefly pausing for a bit in order to let Jack process everything he had said so far, Yami went on. “And as for your family, you have a grandfather who came here to America from Ireland. That was quite long ago — and it also explains why he has Irish blood in his veins.”

 _My Gramps?_ Jack thought, surprised. His eyes widened at the mention of his grandfather, who he referred to as ‛Gramps’ as well as ‛Grandpappy’.

Being a Necromancer, Mr. O’Toole had raised Jack from the dead after Jack had been shot in a drive-by shooting. And to Jack, that night was painful to remember.  
But unlike most of the people in Sunnydale, who would mostly ignore what wasn’t their business, Mr. O’Toole also knew all about what Sunnydale was like during the nighttime because of all the vampires and demons that came there.

“How did you-?” Jack began to query before being silenced by Yami holding up one hand.

“Let’s just say that I have my reasons,” Yami replied, his tone all calm and collected.

And he did. Being enigmatic was a talent of Yami’s that he had perfected over the centuries. Even Xander could all too readily testify to that, having once asked Yami how he accomplished so many things in life the way he did.

Jack blinked partly in surprise and partly in confusion. Then his eyes widened upon seeing one of his gang members suddenly whip out a knife and balance it in his palm.

Rushing at Yami, the gang member yelled, “ _Je vous frapperai à la terre_ (I’ll pin you to the ground), you _baka_!”

But Yami’s reaction was different — one that not even Jack anticipated.

Thinking Yami to be slow on the draw, a surprised look crossed Jack’s face when he saw Yami instead leap into the air and right over the guy’s head.

The way Yami leaped into the air and over the gang member’s head reminded Jack of a cat and then a ninja that was cloaked in black with only the eyes showing, before landing neatly on the ground a few feet away, while the gang member landed painfully on his left side.

“Uh... whoa” was all Jack could think of to say. This guy Yami sure knew how to sense things — and this proved it, too. Also, he knew that if provoked, Yami was said to have quite the temper — and a mysterious one at that. But exactly how bad Yami’s temper supposedly was, nobody knew.

Woe betide anyone who made him angry. The demons in Sunnydale knew that, and saw it often as well.

“Remind me to stay on his good side” was something they would tell each other at a moment’s notice.

As for Yami, he simply turned on his heel and faced Jack and the other gang members, who had looks of both shock and surprise on their faces. Apparently, those moves were powerful, especially when they were combined with Yami’s trademark smirk. They told the gang members that Yami wasn’t a guy to mess with. Not one bit at all.

Yami broke the silence by asking, “So, does anyone else here want to have a go with me? Or do I have the honor of picking the challenge and the challenger myself?”

For a moment, no one spoke.

 _Oh, great,_ Jack thought. For once, he — Jack O’Toole — was caught off-guard. He didn’t know how to answer either of those questions; there was something holding him back at first. And that something happened to be fear — which was something that even held a bully back at some point or another.

Finally, after a moment, he loosened his tongue. “Uh, Yami, I hate to ask this of you — but how did you do that? What did you do?”

As he had been anticipating a question like that, Yami smoothly replied, “Let’s just say that I’ve been learning the art known as ninjutsu, as well as the ways of the ninja and how deadly they’re supposed to be.”

He smirked. “After all, if there’s one thing you guys have now discovered about me on this very night, it’s that I happen to be quite the student when it comes to learning things, as well as moving quite quickly in a snake-like fashion too.”

As Yami spoke, Jack felt his mind conjuring up pictures of Yami slipping smoothly through the shadows of the night while shrouding himself in a cloak of shadows before surrounding his enemies and cutting them off from each other.

Finally, he would take them down.

 _Kind of like Cordell Walker, the title character from the TV show Walker Texas Ranger, but different,_ Jack thought to himself before wondering where the similarity had come from.

There was no doubt about it — for a guy his age, Yami sure had the moves.

And speaking of which...

Jack wondered if Yami also had the wonderful moves that men and women would use on each other in the bedroom — although he mentally felt like kicking himself and did his best to banish **those** images from his mind. _No, no, no, stop it! Do not even **think** about Yami and ‛moves’ like that! Bad Jack!_

Giving his head a good mental shake, Jack looked at Yami, who was now giving him a puzzled look with those crimson eyes of his.

“Are you all right, Jack?” Yami queried. “You look as though you’re fighting a battle — and a mental one at that instead of a physical one.”

Jack was mute for a moment.

Yami’s trademark smirk suddenly replaced the look of bewilderment, suddenly causing Jack and his gang to get a bit nervous. “And I think I know just what it was you were battling against.”

Before Jack knew what was happening, Yami spoke again. “Tell me something, Jack — have you ever been surprised to find out that you have an inheritance or a trust fund of sorts that has been growing very gradually, even though it was hidden away in a savings account?”

For the second time that night, Jack was caught off-guard. _I don’t get it — I just don’t get it at all. ‛Inheritance’? ‛Trust fund’? What, exactly, are those things supposed to be, anyway?_

His thoughts soon turned to something else. _Is Yami supposedly wealthy, like one of those ‛old money’ types that inherited their money through a family fortune of sorts? Or did he make his money as a self-made man, probably? I’ll never know._

“Actually,” Jack finally found the courage to say, “I... I’m not sure.”

Yami, for his part, simply shrugged in a way that was either casual or devil-may-care (or probably both). “Or so you say,” he replied while looking Jack coolly in the eyes.

All of a sudden, the Millennium Symbol appeared while glowing on Yami’s forehead, causing Jack and his fellow gang members to shield their eyes. When the glow disappeared, Jack looked back at Yami. A mysterious object had appeared on Yami’s right wrist.

Jack blinked as he caught sight of what looked like an arm blade attached to Yami’s wrist. The Monster Card Zone was along the arm blade, while other two zones, the Spell and Trap Card Zones consisted of a series of slots behind each Monster Card Zone. Directly underneath each monster slot was another slot for Spell and Trap Cards. If a Duelist was to activate a Set card, they would activate a button on the round portion of the disk. Another slot could open on the front end of the disk that was used for the Field Spell Card. The center of the disk included the Main Deck and Graveyard slots, and the Life Point counter.

“Yami... what is **that**?” Jack asked, a puzzled look now adorning his face.

Of course, Yami noticed Jack’s confused look. Those crimson eyes of his never missed anything. “This, Jack, is called a Duel Disk. Maybe I can show you how it works. Have you ever heard of the game known as Duel Monsters?”

Still confused while also a little bit surprised, Jack blinked at first. This was, he knew, an altogether different manner.  
But how he knew was a different kind of story there.

He also realized that if he told Yami the truth — that he never heard of Duel Monsters, much less played it — then he would hopefully learn a few things.

“Duel Monsters? I think I’ve heard about that. But I’ve never played it, though,” he replied.

His reply made Yami tilt his head to the side, as though thinking over what Jack had said (which he was).

“I see, Jack. It looks like I may have to teach you and your gang about the game known as Duel Monsters some time.” Yami grinned. “After all, I know all about playing Duel Monsters myself, as I’ve had plenty of practice with it.”

As he spoke, Yami then summoned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl; the former flew over to a now surprised Jack and gave him a cool wink before retreating back over to Yami, while the latter simply gave him a saucy smile while staying with Yami.

It was at that very moment that Jack and his gang realized and understood why they called Yami the King of Games.

Yami’s talent with games was because he had raw naturalism and sheer genius — especially when it came to thinking up some great strategies for duels, too.  
Plus, he knew how to win the duels in a fair and honest way. And if he lost, he simply made up his mind to learn from his mistakes (as well as the mistakes of others) and try his hand at some new dueling tactics.

No doubt about it — Yami was a very smart person when it came to Duel Monsters.

Even Jack O’Toole could testify to that, same as his gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.


End file.
